The present invention relates to a cylinder lock and, more particularly, to a cylinder lock having deformable means preventing extraction of the cylinder during theft attempts.
It is common to manufacture different types of cylinder locks by changing the lengths of tumbler pins and their combination, thereby making it difficult to prepare a duplicate key to prevent theft. Thus due to their reliability and elaborate construction, cylinder locks are widely used. However, since these locks are elaborate, they tend to be mechanically weak and liable to be broken without a duplicate key.